parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1987's film "The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland". Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Grumpy Bear * Aladdin as Tenderheart Bear * Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) as Good Luck Bear * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Brave Heart Lion * Tinker Bell as Swift Heart Rabbit * Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) as Lotsa Heart Elephant * Misty (Pokémon) as Alice * Princess Peach (Mario Bros.) as Princess of Wonderland * Timon (The Lion King) as White Rabbit * Shujaa (The Lion Guard) as The Rapping Cheshire Cat * Bonkers as Mad Hatter * Pocahontas as Queen of Wonderland * Red Claw (The Land Before Time) as Stan the Jabberwocky * Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Officer Caterpillar * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Dim * Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as Dumb * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Wizard * Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Flamingo * Tikki and Plagg (Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir) as Stars * Snow White as Share Bear * Webby Vanderquack (Duck Tales) as Baby Hugs Bear * Sparrow Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) as Baby Tugs Bear * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Cheer Bear * Kion (The Lion Guard) as Champ Bear * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Bright Heart Raccoon * Joy (Inside Out) as Funshine Bear * Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Proud Heart Cat * Makini (The Lion Guard) as Playful Heart Monkey * Miguel (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) and Moana as Boy and Girl at the Zoo * Shingo and Twiga (The Lion Guard) as Two Giraffes * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Melody (The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) as Boy and Girl at the Candy Store * Fly (Help! I'm A Fish) as Farmer Boy * Little Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) as Eskimo Boy * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Kangaroo * Stoick The Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) as Man in Russia * Rutt (with Tuke as an extra) (Brother Bear) as Moose * Woody (Toy Story) as Forest Ranger * Gadget Hackwrench (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Girl with Sunglasses * Sofia the First as Girl in Netherlands * Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Busby Guard * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Man in French * Jake Long (Jake the American Dragon) as Man in Mexico * Sphinx (Sophia the First) as Sphinx * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Man in China * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) as Alien * Cavin (Gummi Bears) as Boy Sitting on a Bench * Oliver as Dinah the Cat * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Musician Insect * Lara the Ladybug, Beatrice (Maya the Bee) and Gypsy (A Bug's Life) as House-Flies * Pluto as Bouncing Dog * Horton (Horton Hears A Who), Tantor (Tarzan) and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Big Spotted Blobs Singing * Honeybeemon (Digimon) as Swarm of Flying Circles * Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Walrus the Bug Hunter * Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) as Billed Creatures with Hats * King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Orange Creature with Juggling Eyes * Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) as Flying Peafowl * Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) as Wooden Dog * Woody Woodpecker as Spring Chicken * Kongwe (The Lion Guard) as Frog with Horns * Yogi Bear as Walrus the Bee Keeper * Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Umbrella Birds * Deers (Bambi), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Elephants (The Jungle Book) as Creatures Racing a Curvy Track * Martian Robot (Mars and Beyond) and Technor (Teamo Supremo) as The Little Red Robots * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla), Mechagodzilla 2 (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II) and Kiryu (Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla) as The Big Red Rotten Robots * Petey Piranha (Mario Bros.) as Giant Snap Dragon * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Unicorn * Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) as The Card Soldiers Gallery Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera02.jpg|Bagheera as Grumpy Bear Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Tenderheart Bear Greymon0043.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa as Good Luck Bear Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Brave Heart Lion Tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9.jpg|Tinker Bell as Swift Heart Rabbit Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-29.9.jpg|Lumpy as Lotsa Heart Elephant Misty-3.jpg|Misty as Alice Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Princess of Wonderland Rom-_(180).png|Timon as White Rabbit Beshte-and-the-beast_(124).png|Shujaa as The Rapping Cheshire Cat Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers as Mad Hatter Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Queen of Wonderland Red_Claw_standing.png|Red Claw as Stan the Jabberwocky Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi08.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Officer Caterpillar Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa02.jpg|Kaa as Dim Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Dumb Prince-John-Robin-Hood-disney-villains-1024482 720 480.jpg|Prince John as Wizard KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane as Flamingo 8c850497753dc892091bd57214cdf382.png|Tikki, Plagg_Cat_Noir.png|and Plagg as Stars Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Snow White as Share Bear Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Webby Vanderquack as Baby Hugs Bear Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg|Sparrow Arthur as Baby Tugs Bear Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Cheer Bear Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0814.jpg|Kion as Champ Bear Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Bright Heart Raccoon Joy sees the islands.png|Joy as Funshine Bear Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Proud Heart Cat Makini.png|Makini as Playful Heart Monkey Miguel_(Ghoul_School).png|Miguel, Moana.jpg|and Moana as Boy and Girl at the Zoo Shingo_tlg.png|Shingo, Twiga_tlg.png|and Twiga as Two Giraffes CodyandMarahute-01.jpg|Cody, Melody in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|and Melody as Boy and Girl at the Candy Store Help! I'm A Fish Fly Human.png|Fly as Farmer Boy 1377518 282163271935289 977902957 n.jpg|Little Nemo as Eskimo Boy Kanga in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Kanga as Kangaroo Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick The Vast as Man in Russia Rutt and Tuke.jpg|Rutt (with Tuke as an extra) as Moose Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Forest Ranger Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Girl with Sunglasses Sofia the first 1.png|Sofia the First as Girl in Netherlands King Of Thieves.jpg|Cassim as Busby Guard Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Man in French Jake Long 2.png|Jake Long as Man in Mexico Sphinx_stf.png|Sphinx (Sophia the First) as Sphinx Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Prince Eric as Man in China Stitch in Stitch! The Movie.jpg|Stitch as Alien Cavin.jpg|Cavin as Boy Sitting on a Bench Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Dinah the Cat Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Musician Insect Lara the Ladybug (Maya the Bee).png|Lara the Ladybug, Beatrice the Butterfly (Maya the Bee).png|Beatrice, Gypsy.jpg|and Gypsy as House-Flies Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Bouncing Dog Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Horton, Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor, Bing bong inside out.png|and Bing Bong as Big Spotted Blobs Singing Honeybeemon Trio..jpg|Honeybeemon as Swarm of Flying Circles Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Walrus the Bug Hunter Tuck and Roll Are Both Pill Bugs.jpg|Tuck and Roll as Billed Creatures with Hats Jungle-cubs-volume03-kinglouie03.jpg|King Louie as Orange Creature with Juggling Eyes Swan Odette.jpg|Swan Odette as Flying Peafowl Goddard jimmy neutron.png|Goddard as Wooden Dog Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Spring Chicken Kongwe.png|Kongwe as Frog with Horns Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Walrus the Bee Keeper Marahute.jpg|Marahute as Umbrella Birds Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|Deers, Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests, Jungle Patrol.jpg|and Elephants as Creatures Racing a Curvy Track Better_robot_image.png|Martian Robot, Technor.jpg|and Technor as The Little Red Robots Mechagodzilla1974.jpg|Mechagodzilla, 28611498177_1ee75d32d4_b.jpg|Mechagodzilla 2, Kiryu11.jpg|and Kiryu as The Big Red Rotten Robots 517px-MPSR Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha as Giant Snap Dragon Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as Unicorn Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as The Card Soldiers Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof